


Honey, I'm Falling For You

by SierraPierce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU! where they never met each other, M/M, basically a lot of fluff, iwaoi - Freeform, you don't need to worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraPierce/pseuds/SierraPierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looks back on that day, he's still convinced that it really wasn't his fault. He couldn't help that he was so attractive. Naturally he would take every chance to admire his face in a mirror. It's just that he has really bad timing. That wasn't as evident as it was that day. But somehow, the universe decided to take pity on Oikawa Tooru and give him something to compensate for it.</p><p>But what he is definitley convinced about is that his bad timing had good timing.</p><p>Or when Oikawa crashes into a cafe table, he learns to admire others and not just himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic here so please be gentle with me :) I got this idea from Viria's tumblr. I just lost the like hehe sorry :) but I hope you like this story!!

When he looks back on that day, he's still convinced that it really wasn't his fault. He couldn't help that he was so attractive. Naturally he would take every chance to admire his face in a mirror. It's just that he has really bad timing. That wasn't as evident as it was that day. But somehow, the universe decided to take pity on Oikawa Tooru and give him something to compensate for it.

But what he is definitley convinced about is that his bad timing had good timing.

\--------------------------------------

Oikawa stopped at the red light blaring above the street. A warm wind below by, ruffling his hair. He sighed, wondering why he even bothered buying a Harley when he could have bought any type of car. The wind always mussed his hair which took him at least 30 minutes to perfect in the morning. He looked to his left and smiled. Well, motorcycles looked cool and let him check himself out in the windows of other cars. 

He ruffled his hair, placing the waves back where they belong. He lifted his glasses and smirked at his reflection. Hmm, Oikawa thought to himself, _This type of blue really brings out my eyes, maybe I should buy mo-_ "

Honk honk!!! 

Oikawa dropped his shades in surprise. "Shit!" He tried to accelerate but his foot got caught on the rear derailleur, causing him to loose balance. He sped across the street, making other cars brake and honk in anger. Oikawa has totally lost control over where he was going, and he was headed right towards a street side cafe.   
"Watch out!!", he screamed. He turned the bike, aiming it at a fountain and bailed, crashing into a table and sending cups of hot coffee flying everywhere.

 _Ahh, that's gonna leave a mark_. Oikawa arched his back and rubbed the spot that collided with a chair leg. He sat up and looked around at the mess he made. Not so bad, there was just one table flipped over and a few smashed cups but he could pay for it all anyway. He took out his phone and began calling his bike repair man when he heard someone shift behind him. 

"Oh, God. Oww.." There was a guy under the table umbrella, groaning in pain. Oikawa got up andwalked over to him.  
"Oh my god,  are you ok? God I'm so sorry, it was an acc-", Oikawa was cut short because when he lifted the umbrella he saw the guy for the first time and _DAMN SON HE'S HOT_. The guy had short spiky hair that he was running his hands through. He looked up at Oikawa and he felt like those eyes were seeing right through him.

"Uhmm...are you just going to keep staring at me or are you gonna help me up?", the guy said.  
Oikawa snapped out of his mild revelation. "Uh, yeah of course." Oikawa stood up and stretched a hand to the guy and he reached up and took Oikawa's hand and _oh my god his arms are so ripped holy shit_ and Oikawa thought of how it would feel to have those arms wrapped around him.

"So uh, thanks, I guess.", the guy said, rubbing his neck.  
"Uhm, I'm pretty sure you don't say thanks to guys who almost hit you with their motorcycles." The guy smiled at that and Oikawa immediately thought of he sun. "I'm Oikawa Tooru, by the way."   
"Iwaizumi Hajime.", the guy-Iwaizumi- said.   
Being the smooth fucker he was, Oikawa said, "Well, Iwaizumi. I would really like to make this up to you. What do you say we hang out for a while?"  
Iwaizumi smirked at that. "Wow, that was smooth. Is this how you usually pick up dates? Hit them with your motorcycle then ask them out?"  
Oikawa felt the heat rush through his cheeks. _Ok Iwaizumi, you wanna play that way then? Fine._  
"Well only if they're hot. So is that a yes?", Oikawa smiled what could be described as his lady-killer smile. Needless to say Iwaizumi was flustered but not impressed. "Fine. Lead the way Oikawa." Something about Iwaizumi saying his name made Oikawa feel really good.  
"But I'm not getting onto that bike with you. Sorry." Iwaizumi chimed, giving Oikawa a look of mock pity.  
"You wound me Iwaizumi. You really do." Oikawa dramatically clutched his heart. "But seriously we won't be riding it. I'm taking you to my apartment first. It's just around the corner."  
Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a confused look and felt his cheeks flush.  _Apartment?_  
Oikawa just laughed at his expression and the sound stirred something in Iwaizumi that he hadn't felt in a long time.   
"Your shirt Iwaizumi. It's covered in coffee. Let's get you changed first."  
Iwaizumi looked at his light blue button down. Sure enough there was an ugly brown stain.  
"Oh, yea sure." Oikawa just laughed again.  
"You're cute when your flustered Iwaizumi." 

\-------------------------------------------

"Hmmm. I think this would look good on you. Try it on.", Oikawa held up a button down similar to the one Iwaizumi was wearing.   
"Yeah sure. Where's the bathroom?", Iwaizumi asked, looking around the room.  
"Just put in on in here.", Oikawa said shamelessly.   
Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows. "Here?"  
"We're both guys. You don't have to get all shy. Just put on the shirt Iwa-chan."  
Iwaizumi felt a vein throb. "Iwa-chan? I didn't realize we were close enough for stupid nicknames."  
"Iwaizumi is just too long to say. Anyway hurry up and put it on Iwa-chan. I don't want to miss lunch. I'm still taking you out."

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and took of his shirt. Oikawa guessed that Iwaizumi must be fit but he didn't anticipate him being this fit. Oikawa's eyes roamed on Iwaizumi's body, skimming over his arms, his back, his chest, HIS ABS. This man had the body of a god and it was getting harder for Oikawa to think clearly when this guy was with him in his bedroom. Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa's stare and felt his face flush pink. True, he couldn't deny that Oikawa was a really good-looking guy. It didn't help that he was checking him out. All of a sudden the room felt too hot and too small for 2 guys.

"You know," Iwaizumi said,"If you wanted to check me out, you could have just asked." He looked back to Oikawa, who went pink after being caught.   
"Well, if you don't mind me asking then, why are you so fit?"  
"I'm a professional volleyball coach. Sometimes I coach the national men's team because their current coach was my kouhai. What about you?"  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm a model."  
"Well, that explains why your so smug all of the time." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa's fake hurt expression.  
"You're so mean, Iwa-chan! I'm not like all those other models, for your information. I'm special."  
Iwaizumi snorted. "Yeah, specially annoying, maybe." Oikawa looked appalled. He stood up.  
"That's it. I'm going to prove to you that I'm one of a kind, so you better be ready Iwa-chan!"  
Oikawa walked over and grabbed Iwaizumi's wrist sending a shock of electricity between the two of them that caused them to pause for a while. Then Oikawa dragged them both out the door.

\-----------------------------------------

"So, there's this good place I know for lunch.", Oikawa said after a while of walking.  
"If you say coffee shop I'm gonna kill you.", Iwaizumi deadpanned, making Oikawa laugh.  
"Don't worry, it's not. Come on."

 

They ended up at a homey little restaurant a few blocks down. The door chime rang as they stepped inside. The lady at the front counter raised her head at the sound, and then a bright smile found its way onto her face.  
"Tooru!", she said happily. She came over and gave Oikawa a hug and kissed his cheek. "How have you been? You never drop by anymore, Takeru keeps asking for you, you know."  
"Sorry. I've been busy with photo shoots and a bunch of other things. Maybe I'll take Takeru out soon." Oikawa smiled. Iwaizumi was just staring, curious of who the woman was. She was pretty that's for sure. Maybe a girlfriend? The thought made Iwaizumi frown. He looked up and found the lady smiling at him.  
"I'll get your regular booth ready.", she said.

"So who was that? One of your many girlfriends?", Iwaizumi asked.  
"Jealous much?", Oikawa put his chin in his hand and looked at Iwaizumi, amused. "That was my sister, Iwa-chan. This is her restaurant. Takeru is my nephew."   
"Oh.", Iwaizumi suddenly became very interested in his menu.  
"I told you, Iwa-chan. I'm not like all the rest. I'm single you know.", Oikawa smiled. _Let's see if he takes the bait._  
"Whatever, Oikawa." They placed their orders and lapsed into silence. But of course Iwaizumi was thinking _he's single single single omg he's single_. "So, convince me."  
"What?" Oikawa cocked his head to the side.  
"You said you're different from all the other models. Convince me. Tell me about you. Before you became an all famous model."  
"So demanding, Iwa-chan.", Oikawa chuckled.   
"Well, you did almost hit me with a motorcycle today. I think I deserve to ask.", Iwaizumi retorted, no actual bite to his words.  
Oikawa just smiled, a different one from all the others he's shown Iwaizumi today. "Ok, what do you want to know?"

And so Oikawa Tooru let Iwaizumi Hajime know him in the way that he only let a few people do. Where he was born, where he went to school, his favorite food, color, his fears and a whole labyrinth that is him. Iwaizumi was surprised how easy it was to talk to Oikawa, how easy it was to through playful banter and insults at each other like they were best friends for years. _Maybe_ , Iwaizumi thinks, _just maybe, we can..._

Oikawa's phone rings, bringing them both out of the universe that they created just for the two of them. Oikawa looked at it and frowned. Iwaizumi found out that he didn't like it when Oikawa frowned.   
"Ah, sorry Iwa-chan. Looks like our day ends here. I have to go to the agency for an emergency meeting." Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and wondered if he felt as disappointed as he did. 

He was right.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and couldn't help feeling like he was losing the chance, losing this _Maybe_. But what if Oikawa didn't want to be part of his _Maybe_? He needed to know, but he didn't know how to ask. He needed a way. He looked at the pile of tissues in front of him. His eyes lit up in a flash and Oikawa looked at him confused. Iwaizumi just smiled, took a tissue and wrote something down on it, folded it and left it under the centerpiece. 

"What's that?" , Oikawa asked.  
"My thoughts on the food. Tell your sister about it.", Iwaizumi smiled. "Well we better go. Don't want you to be late."  
Oikawa just stared at Iwaizumi. "Yeah. Ok." They called for the bill and payed.   
Iwaizumi stood up and stretched his hand to Oikawa. Oikawa took it and a together they walked out of the restaurant.

   
"So, did I convince you?", Oikawa asked Iwaizumi. They were standing outside the restaurant, neither willing to part.  
"Hmm...not really.", Iwaizumi said. Oikawa looked at him dumbfounded. Iwaizumi just laughed, a pure, childish laugh. Oikawa felt something in him ache whenever he heard that laugh.   
"But Iwa-chan! I'm-"  
"Try again on our next date. Maybe you'll get there.", Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa and smirked at his expression.  
"Next. Date? Uhm- ok! Yeah sure! When?", Oikawa stuttered. He never stuttered. What was going on.  
"Just text me."  
"But Iwa-chan, I don't have your number."  
Iwaizumi just smiled, a secret written all over his face. "Oh Oikawa. I already gave it to you." He winked and walked away, disappearing into the sea of people.

Oikawa stood confused, watching as Iwaizumi's back disappeared among the crowd. He racked his brain for any place, any where Iwaizumi could have left his number. He's never wanted a phone number more that he wanted this one and it was driving him crazy. He didn't take his phone, he didn't write it anywhere. Unless. His eyes went wide and he ran back to his sister's restaurant.

He went back to the booth he shared with Iwaizumi and looked under the centerpiece. The tissue was still there, folded neatly. He opened it and there, in neat letter said.

_xxx-xxxx-xxx  
I like Italian food.   
-Iwa-chan_

Oikawa smiled. Well then, Iwa-chan. 


End file.
